


just let me adore you

by noahsaysrelax



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:07:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27141520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noahsaysrelax/pseuds/noahsaysrelax
Summary: wilhemina venable x reader (mention of cordelia x venable x reader)--"I like when you have me on my knees and you have me serving Delia. I would like to do the same for you, if you're comfortable with it. If not you can just forget all I said." You try to keep your eyes on her, but you feel your cheek grow warm and you have to look elsewhere."That was a very long way to say you would like to eat my pussy, darling."
Relationships: Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode/Wilhemina Venable, Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode/Wilhemina Venable/Reader, Wilhemina Venable/You
Kudos: 62





	just let me adore you

"You'll have to ask her darling, I can't do that for you" Cordelia said, she gave you a quick kiss on the lips before moving. "She's on her office. Ask her." And then she was gone. And you were left on the kitchen completely alone. Cordelia's words ringing in your ear "ask her". You started dating Cordelia and Wilhemina a few months before, and by then they were already a couple for about two years. They were synced to each other, and there wasn't even magic involved. You were a troubled witch who hid your powers for a long time, and when they went crazy Cordelia was right there, as if she had been looking for you for a long time. You were already older than the girls at the Academy, so Cordelia took you under her wing. Promising to help you control and expand your powers.  
You fell in love instantly, only to meet Ms Venable and decide you were never going to say a thing about your crush on the supreme. They weren't discrete with their relationship, and even though no one dared utter a word to Venable, it was very clear how much they loved each other. It didn't help that with time you started to feel yourself falling for Venable too. And they didn't go easy, letting themselves be caught making out by you, making comments. You knew, after a while, that they knew you have feelings. The way they flirted with you started giving you the tiniest hope that they were actually interested. It took them nearly a month of teasing and flirting until you pulled them into a room to talk, to ask them kindly to stop with the flirting because you didn't want to have any false hope. Wilhemina facepalmed not believing you. Cordelia smiled her kind smile, and kissed you. You started dating both of them officially that day.  
And now you're on your way to Wilhemina's office. It's a rare day off for you, and when you saw Cordelia alone in the kitchen you had taken advantage of it. The three of you had discussed sex in detail, but back then you felt a bit ashamed to ask. Wilhemina was controlling, which wasn't exactly a surprise to you. And you liked that. But you noticed right away that she would stop you from touching her. You never commented on it, or try to push it. But you were curious.  
You knock on the door.  
"Come in" Her stoic voice reaches your ears and you can't help but smile. You enter her office.  
"Hey, it's me." You close the door behind you. And you stay up, looking at her. Dressed in purple, as always, glasses at the point of her nose as she looked at the computer.  
"Did you come here just to stare at me?" You could tell by her tone that she was stressed, this wasn't the playful snapping she usually had with you.  
"I.. hm, I wanted to talk to you. It's personal. But if you're busy I can..." You tried to explain. She interrupts you. "Y/N, come here." You walk to her, carefully leaning on the table, looking at her. "I apologize for snapping at you. I was just stressed with some of the planning for next halloween." She explains, you take her hand in yours.  
"I'm the one bothering you at work, don't apologize. I wanted to talk to you." You say, she smiles.  
"You said it before, yes. Do say it." You look at the wall behind her, and then look at her eyes.  
"You never let me touch you." You say. "What I mean," you add, before she can react "is that when we have sex you don't let me touch you. Which is fine, I understand if you don't like being touched. I just wanted to know if there anything I can do to make you more comfortable, or I don't know... I like when you have me on my knees and you have me serving Delia. I would like to do the same for you, if you're comfortable with it. If not you can just forget all I said." You try to keep your eyes on her, but you feel your cheek grow warm and you have to look elsewhere.  
"That was a very long way to say you would like to eat my pussy, darling." You breath hard, trying to stop yourself from reacting to her words, but you can feel your cheeks get even redder than before. "Cat got your tongue, baby?" You bit your lip.  
"I guess it was, Ms Venable." You look at her in time to see that the use of her last name caused a reaction on her. You kneel, before she can order you, and say in earnest. "Please?" Her hand pulls you by the hair, and before you know your face is between her legs.  
"Be good and serve me well and I might let you touch me other times." She says, and you move. Letting your mouth kiss her tights until your reach her pussy. You hold her panties to the side, and you finally taste her. You moan against her clit, her hand never leaves your hair, keeping you in place with force. Her hips move desperately against your mouth. She comes silently, and you keep eating her out until the hold on your hair lightens up. When you look at her, she is completely composed again. You, on the other hand have your mouth and chin completely soaked by juices.  
The office door opens, Cordelia enters, completely distracted. “Mina, I wanted to…” She stops completely when she realizes you are there, kneeling on the floor. “I told you all you had to do was ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> that's my first reader insert, it was super fun to write it. as always, all mistakes are mine because i don't have a beta reader.  
> 


End file.
